Tarentule de compagnie
by Miss Cactus
Summary: [UA] Sasha avait des obsessions étranges.


**TARENTULE DE COMPAGNIE**

 _Sasha avait des obsessions étranges._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème **Araignée**. J'ai horreuuuuur des araignées. Et j'aime écrire sur cette petite peur en utilisant des personnages de plusieurs fandoms dans des situations gênantes et ridicules, je me sens moins seule. Je ne sais pas trop si j'arrive à bien écrire sur SnK étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'écrits sur ce fandom, mais je me lance quand même c:

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sasha était une fille... Originale.

Elle était amusante et amicale, toujours joyeuse et prête à s'amuser avec ses amis. Elle avait plusieurs passions, même si son obsession pour la nourriture lui valait plusieurs remarques de la part de son entourage, il se trouvait qu'elle s'intéressait à énormément de choses. Cependant, son engouement pour tel ou tel sujet ne durait pas vraiment longtemps et elle finissait très souvent par se lasser pour passer à autre chose.

Dernièrement, elle était passionnée d'araignées. Mais pas de petites araignées qui faisaient la taille d'un pouce ou celles avec des pattes fines que l'on trouvait dans les maisons. Non, Sasha aimait les grosses araignées velues qui ressemblaient à des machines de guerre et se déplaçait bien trop vite pour êtres normales.

Sasha avait des obsessions étranges.

Elle réalisait que la plupart des personnes en avaient peur – ce qu'elle ne comprenait absolument pas – c'est pour cela qu'elle avait été plus qu'heureuse lorsque Ymir, avec qui elle partageait sa chambre, avait déclaré qu'elle n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Bon, elle avait été un peu plus perplexe lorsque la jeune femme était revenue avec un terrarium et une tarentule géante à l'intérieur, mais elle n'avait pas fait de commentaire.

Et tout s'était très bien passé. Pas de problème particulier, Sasha s'attachait à son animal de compagnie, Historia avait failli faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait vu la chose, mais tant qu'elle ne sortait pas de son habitat, tout se passait bien.

Évidemment, elle avait fini par sortir de son habitat.

Au moment où Sasha avait réalisé que sa tarentule s'était faite la malle, elle avait paniqué parce qu'elle savait que si quelqu'un la voyait cette personne paniquerait. Puis elle s'était rappelée qu'elle avait les meilleurs amis au monde, qu'ils l'aideraient et qu'en moins d'une heure tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

C'était donc tout naturellement qu'elle était descendue au réfectoire où tout le monde déjeunait et avait annoncé la nouvelle.

La longue minute de silence qui suivit lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas pris la bonne décision.

« Connie, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Connie qui avait abandonné son déjeuner pour monter à quatre pattes sur la table.

« Je crois que vous ne réalisez pas ce que Sasha vient de dire. » Expliqua-t-il lentement. « Cette chose qu'elle appelle son animal de compagnie, ce _putain_ de monstre est une _putain_ de TARENTULE GÉANTE QUI FAIT LA TAILLE DE MA _PUTAIN_ DE GUEULE ! »

Armin fut le premier à réagir et rejoignit aussitôt Connie sur la table, s'accrochant à son bras et s'apprêtant à le jeter par terre si besoin était, espérant qu'il puisse distraire le monstre assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir.

Historia s'accrocha à Ymir, Bertholdt s'accrocha à Marco qui s'accrocha à Jean qui s'accrocha à Eren qui s'accrocha à Mikasa (qui était aux anges), Annie continua de manger et Reiner essaya de comprendre d'où venait cette panique générale.

Sasha commençait à se dire qu'elle aurait dû chercher seule.

Mais elle réalisa son erreur lorsque, deux tables plus loin, Mina hurla tellement fort que personne dans la pièce n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Personne ne bougea jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille avec les couettes fasse un bond si impressionnant, si haut, qu'ils se demandèrent comment elle avait pu ne pas se casser quelque chose en retombant. Aussitôt, tous les regards convergèrent vers sa table où, pile au centre, se trouvait l'araignée la plus grosse et la plus dégoûtante qu'ils n'aient jamais vue.

Elle n'eut qu'à lever une patte que Mina envoya sa chaise valser et se rua vers leur table pour atterrir sur les genoux de Annie qui n'arriva pas à la décoller d'elle.

Tous les adolescents présents se regardèrent sans savoir quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Sasha ne s'approche de la table pour récupérer sa tarentule...

Qui s'enfuit.

Ce fut comme une explosion dans la pièce, tout le monde se mit à hurler et à s'éloigner de l'araignée qui bougeait dans tous les sens. Ils essayaient de se crier des instructions pour que quelqu'un aille la chercher mais personne n'osait s'en approcher – cette chose était vraiment bien trop grosse pour que ce soit sans danger. Thomas alla même jusqu'à renverser une table lorsqu'elle s'approcha trop d'eux pour faire un barrage, frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'elle l'escalada et se rapprocha toujours plus de lui.

Soudain, un bruit lourd les fit tous taire. Ils regardèrent en direction de Thomas et virent le professeur Ackerman, la mine sombre, les fusiller du regard, la tarentule écrasée sous une pile de livres qu'il venait de lâcher.

« Maintenant vous fermez vos gueules et vous rangez votre bordel. » Siffla-t-il. « De suite. » Rajouta-t-il lorsque personne ne bougea et ils se mirent tous en action, sans un mot. Il ramassa ses manuels, grimaçant en voyant les restes de l'araignée collés dessus, et tourna les talons.

« Le saut que tu as fait était impressionnant, Mina. » Déclara Connie lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Hannah quand Thomas a renversé la table. » Se moqua Jean.

Ils ignorèrent tous Sasha pleurant la mort de sa tarentule.

Le lendemain matin, la brune présenta à Ymir son adorable boa de compagnie.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
